


Stop. Please.

by CykaSpace



Series: Justin and Ross [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, I Love You, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Relationships: Ross Clark/Justin Thornton
Series: Justin and Ross [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645948
Kudos: 1





	Stop. Please.

You stare. Of course you do, it's the only thing that ever seems to make sense anymore. I stare too, of course, however, I know that my stare reveals too much, far too much, for you to handle.

I focus on how delicate you look: how vulnerable and utterly fragile your face is; how paper-thin and pale your skin is and how painfully frail your hands are. I focus, that is, until you realise. I focus intensely until you look, frowning slightly as you try to comprehend why I stare. I look away, trying to conceal the glint in my eyes when I see you. You shrug, as if it's nothing. Of course it's nothing to you; the stare doesn't bare any meaning to you.

We continue our meaningless chat for some time - me droning on about my home-life and you about a video-game I know the bare minimum about - and I find peace in the familiarity of it all. That is, until you get a text. I know almost immediately who it is judging by the enthusiasm with which you answer it and I begin to beg whatever divine force there may be that you won't mention it to me. 

But, of course, you do.

You say that she's so funny and that she's so kind and I just know what's coming next; I can feel it. You say again how much she makes you laugh and there is a pause. 

You say that you love her.

I already know this. I was expecting this. You've said this so many times before.

I nod, attempting in vain to hide the utter loneliness and worthlessness I feel whenever you say those three dreaded words about _her_. I know that it's selfish and I try not to feel the way that I do but I can't help it. 

I am in love with you.

And you are not in love with me.


End file.
